


Intoxication

by Anoriell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape finds Harry -alone. Both are "intoxicated".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Written nearly six years ago (2006-09-20), back in my early LJ days, for the 'Snarry100 challenge'. Prompt = Firsts
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

Inebriated. On school grounds.

Firewhisky -by the stench of it.

"Potter. Explain yourself."

He stood to face me. But stumbled.

I grasped him. Held him, for a moment. Our eyes met and I shuddered at the discernable torment.

"He believes in you." Words spewed with venom. "Like a religion." An accusatory tone.

He worshipped Dumbledore. He despised me.

"First time?" I glanced at the near-empty bottle in his hand.

"Think the Dursleys shared their fine liquor with the likes of me?" Sarcasm belied his pain.

Just a lad, I told myself. One who carried the hurts of a man.

Intoxicating.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): J.K. Rowling’s works definitely reveal a streak of wizardry. I hold her oeuvre in high esteem and as such would not presume to unlawfully use said literary creations for profit. I am only borrowing from her imagination … for the pleasure of expounding on her already established flair.


End file.
